Generally, suturing needle and thread are used to suture a patient's body tissue cut during laparotomy and laparoscopic surgery, in which the suturing needle has a curved shape for efficient suturing.
Here, the suture needle may be held by an operator's hand or mounted in a suturing device for use in suturing. Such suturing directly performed by an operator not only requires professional competence but also increases an operator's fatigue.
In laparoscopic surgery, a plurality of trocars are inserted into the abdomen of a patient, and the patient's abdomen is insufflated with gas, such as carbon dioxide, which provides air in the peritoneal cavity to secure space for laparoscopic surgery. In the laparoscopic surgery, an endoscope and various medical instruments are inserted through the trocars so that laparoscopic surgery may be performed on a diseased area. As an example thereof, Korean Patent No. 10-1176324 discloses a “suture apparatus for laparoscopic surgery.”
However, in a suture procedure for suturing a narrow affected part such as in laparoscopic surgery, the area is difficult to be directly sutured by an operator, and the body tissue may also be damaged, such that a suturing device was introduced, in which a suturing needle is mounted for use in suturing.